Cross The Line
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Quidditch League. Sinking ships. Sirius and Marlene split up after Sirius tells Snape about how to get into the Whomping Willow. Sirius tries to apologize to Snape and they end up kissing. Rated T for swearing.


"Why in the name of Merlin has it taken you so long to go to the kitchens tonight? You know it's full moon and we're going to have to go soon," hissed James as Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"I ran into Snivilly," said Sirius, grinning broadly.

"What did you do?" Peter was curious.

"Oh, I didn't hex or curse him Pete," said Sirius, the grin on his face now massive.

"_What did you do_?" asked James with thinly-veiled anger.

"Not a lot, James, don't worry," replied Sirius nonchalantly.

"Padfoot," said James warningly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I told him how to get into the Whomping Willow," said Sirius.

"You did _what_?" exploded James.

"What? He deserves it,he's always sneaking around and trying to get us into trouble. Always being so nosey about Moony!" stormed Sirius.

"Of all the idiotic things you've done, Padfoot, this is the worst! If he gets down there and finds Remus, he could end up dead. If he did make it out alive, he'd tell the whole school!" said James, the frustration screaming in his voice.

For a moment, Sirius was quiet.

"I didn't think of that," he said quietly.

"You never think!" James was livid.

With that he was gone. He pushed past Sirius and headed out of the portrait hole. Times like these made James grateful to be Head Boy as he could be out in the corridors after curfew. James' running footsteps reverberated off the stone floor and walls as he ran down the corridors towards the entrance hall.

James stopped at the top of the marble staircase in the entrance hall and pulled out the Marauders map in an attempt to locate Snape. He was horrified when he saw Snape's marker out in the grounds, heading towards the Whomping Willow. James ran lie his life depended on it to find Snape. As James approached, he saw Snape disappear in the hole that was the entrance to the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

James felt sick. He had a searing stitch in his side and was completely out of breath. Mercifully, the tree was still frozen and so James was able to get to the entrance of the tunnel quickly and safely.

He pulled his wand out and muttered _lumos_, illuminating the entire tunnel. He could just about see Snape in the distance. He started running again, calling out to his fellow seventh year.

"Snape! Wait! Stop!" yelled James.

Snape spun round wand drawn.

"Potter," said Snape curtly as James approached.

"Come on, we need to get out of here; it's not safe!" panted James.

"And why should I listen to _you_?" His voice was bitter.

James had no time for small talk and was growing impatient by the minute.

"_Because, _Sirius made a bg mistake in telling you what he did. It's really not safe here; we need to get back to the castle now."

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter," said Snape quietly.

"Stop being an arse, Severus, please come back to the castle!" James was actually begging.

It was then that they heard it; a loud, echoing howl. James started. Severus spun back, pointing his wand.

"Sev, move, now!" yelled James.

But Severus seemed frozen to the spot. In despair, James grabbed Snape by the arm and started dragging him back up the tunnel. But it was too late; Snape had witnessed Remus transform.

"Sirius, you are a complete fucking idiot!" Marlene spat at her boyfriend in anger.

Sirius had just returned from seeing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and had been handed a month's worth of detention. Snape, on the other hand, had been sworn to secrecy about Remus' condition.

"I _said_ I was _sorry,_ Mar," Sirius sulked.

"That doesn't change anything, you bloody moron! As much as I hate Snape, you could have got him killed! Do you ever actually use that brain of yours? We're done! I know how you like pranking people, but this…this was downright cruel!" Marlene hurled the words at Sirius.

With that, Marlene stormed out of the boys' dormitory, leaving Sirius in a state of shock and anger.

Sirius decided some action was needed. As he crossed the common room, he was blatantly ignored by his three best friends. He ground his teeth in frustration. He could only hope that his decided course of action would make things better in the end.

Sirius was quick to leave the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the dungeons. He hoped that Snape would maybe be on patrol. He couldn't ask James or Lily as neither of them were on speaking terms with him. James had the map as well. He couldn't ask Remus as he was avoiding him.

It was with a stroke of luck that Sirius saw Snape emerging from one of the Potions classrooms.

"Oi, Snape," Sirius called.

Severus spun on the spot, wand outstretched.

"What do you want, Black?" snarled Severus.

"I wanted to talk to you," said Sirius coolly.

"I have no wish to listen," spat Severus coldly.

Sirius sighed. News soon spread around the school that Sirius and Marlene had split up. The girls who literally worshipped Sirius had started preening themselves in a bid to attract his attention.

But Sirius just wasn't interested. He'd started hanging around the entrance hall at meal times in an attempt to catch Snape so he could apologize. Lily wholeheartedly supported him on the matter.

The trouble was Snape just refused to listen to him. Day after day he rebuffed Sirius' apologies; Sirius still waited for Severus to be on Prefect duty and tried again. He found him by the Astronomy tower one day, and tried yet again.

"Severus?" called Sirius hopefully.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked, wand pointing at Sirius heart.

"To apologize," sighed Sirius.

"I have no wish to hear it, Black. Get back to Gryffindor tower before I landyou in detention," snarled Severus.

"Don't make me have to hex you, Snape."

"Oh, go jump off the Astronomy towerm Black."

Snape turned his back, ready to leave. But Sirius was the master of non-verbal spells and he quickly froze Severus who toppled forwards and landed on the floor with a thud. Sirius walked over to him and rolled him on to his back.

"I told you not to make me curse you, didn't I?"

Sirius then levitated a stony Severus up to the Astronomy tower and locked the door behind them.

"Now. You have no choice but to listen to me. I want to say I'm sorry; I'm so sorry for almost getting you killed. I was an idiot and a moron, I shouldn't have done it. I put your life in danger, just as much as I put Moony's on the line. I am so, so sorry, Severus." Sirius was extremely embarrassed.

Sirius sighed again and lifted the curse, now ready to leave.

"Black, wait," said Severus.

"What is it now?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Did you really mean any of what you just said?" Snape was rather suspicious.

"Yes, I did. Would I take such drastic efforts otherwise?"

"I don't believe you! I think you're just trying to get back with McKinnion," said Severus coldly.

"Ha! I was just about done with her anyway. She's all red nails and blonde curly messy hair, nothing more."

Clouds scudded across the sky, covering the bright moon. Grabbing the moment of darkness, took two steps forward and kissed Sirius on the mouth. Hard.

Every ounce of annoyance and frustration inside of Snape went into that kiss.

He'd always fancied Sirius, especially once they returned to start sixth year. Sirius had spent the holiday at the beach and was tanned to perfection. Severus had found it incredibly hard not to just sit and stare at Sirius.

Sirius responded by kissing him back equally as hard. Every emotion that had been whirring inside of him seemed to melt away, his heart feeling lighter than it had done in a long, long time. Moments later they broke the kiss, breathing hard.

Both their lips were bruised and swollen. But they smirked at each other.

"Well. That was... such a complete turn on!" said Sirius, enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Black. Now, I must be on my way," said Severus, silkily as ever.

"Wait; when can I see you again?"

Severus looked at Sirius appraisingly and smirked in triumph.

"We'll see. Black. We'll see."

With that Severus left Sirius alone with his thoughts.

_Maybe every cloud does have a silver lining, after all._


End file.
